Mission: Save Hikari
by Inspired Writer 0101
Summary: Well, this is once again a remake of that stupid mission story I tried to continue. Please review after reading. It may start off with Daikari but then it comes to Takari. There are also some side couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Digimon but I wish I could because I would totally want Taichi-kun!

* * *

**

It was a cold night for Hikari Yagami. She was a simple college student in University of Maryland which is located in the United States of America. She shuddered when the breeze hit her. Her ears were red from so much exposure to the atmosphere and her lips, chapped from the dry wind. Since she transferred from Japan to America to resume her education after it was paused in her sophomore year in high school, she had to try and survive for herself and her mother. Her brother, Taichi Yagami, had been in Japan with her mother but he had already pursued his career to be a lawyer. She decided to now support her mother.

Right now, Hikari is only 20 years old and is in her third year of college. She had been working in a restaurant for evening shifts. It was already past nine and she had to go to her dorm to study and rest to wake up at ten for another class. She was wise to choose classes to start from ten in the morning to 4 in the afternoon. She chose a fifteen minute lunch break. She had no time for relationships since her schedule was already packed up.

She had just entered a taxi cab to get her home with the tips she had just received from the customers in that restaurant. At least they were nice tips. She sighed and informed the man of her destination. He pressed the button to begin the meter at two dollars. It went up every twenty-five cents as he drove.

It was a cold night according to the condensation that formed on the windows. She removed her gloves and rubbed her hands for warmth. She touched her ears. They felt like ice at first but soon acceded to the warm touches. Her long, brown hair was frizzy so she decided to remove her hands from her ears and tied up her hair in a ponytail. The man turned the knob for the heater high, making her feel better though she was going to be disappointed once she steps back into the forsaken atmosphere.

**Meanwhile…**

A tall man with dark blue hair had slammed his fist against his rock-solid brass desk. He picked up a picture of a young lady and glared straight at it with his cold, blue eyes. That young lady was…

"I wanted that Hikari Yagami bitch to die," he yelled. "Why can't you get that?"

There was another man who was standing in fear because he had failed his assignment. He walked up to him.

"Mr. Ichijōji, I wasn't given enough information about her location but I was able to find out where she goes to school," he bowed and stood again with a paper to hand him.

He snatched the paper and read about Hikari's location. He crumpled it and growled.

"It is still not a good excuse," he frowned. "I have no choice but to terminate you to avoid any risk of police involvement."

"Mr. Ichi-"

He jabbed two fingers in his neck without a sweat. Blood spurted out like a fountain as it got all over his white suit jacket. He grinned as it also came on his lips. He licked the blood as the man fell down, trying to struggle for breath. Mr. Ichijōji had a right-hand man named Jim Kido, Joe's older brother. He had such a sarcastic and smart-ass attitude.

"Harsh, don't you think," Jim smirked and removed his glasses only for a moment. "I mean he was trying his best, Ken."

"That girl needs to die," Ken frowned and walked behind his desk. "I will never forgive her for the murder of my older brother, Osamu. He was supposed to see me about his career that day…"

"There there," he teased. "Do you need a tissue?"

He shot him a deadly glare. If looks could kill…

"Send in Takeru Takaishi and Catherine DeBelle," he paged his secretary.

"Really Ken," Jim scoffed, shaking his head. "You know that Takeru is one of the top male assassins in Japan and Catherine is an expert slaughterer."

"Exactly," Ken chuckled. "The both of them on this job, there is no way Hikari Yagami will be able to resist them. It would take the work of God to protect her."

"Wow, Hikari must have really hurt you bad," he sarcastically replied.

"I have been too easy on her. Now it's time for her to see the true wrath of my revenge."

"You called," a female asked.

He turned to see Catherine DeBelle. Her name really described her. Her beauty was overwhelming and her body so seducing. Her long, blonde hair was tied into a bun, to reveal her perfect diamond-shaped head and small ears. Her skin was pale white but it was perfect. She was a Blood Type O. Such a rare beauty.

"We are here at your service," Takeru kept a straight face but kept a small distance from Catherine.

Takeru would have been a typical, tall model guy but he fell into the dark side due to an unfortunate incident. Since then, all he could think about was blood and killing. He never showed mercy or any emotions. Though he was dangerous, Ken was even more superior to him.

"I want you to find Hikari Yagami," he instructed. "She's close to your age and it is now discovered that she goes to University of Maryland in the United States of America. You guys will be in a private jet to go undercover. You will ask people where she lives, where she works, and every other detail. When the time is right, you kill her and do it well without the police being suspicious."

"I see," Catherine purred and came up to him. "You want revenge on this girl, don't you? _Je peux vois. (I can see.)"_

She licked the leftover blood on his cheek and giggled.

"Did you kill another man because he failed," Takeru asked, looking at the corpse below him.

"He didn't do what I exactly said," he shrugged as his secretary, Miyako Inoue walked in with the things for the assignment. "Here are your passports and your belongings for Maryland. You will be living in a motel in Baltimore where there is a bedroom with two separate beds. Koushiro will be there to help with your disguises. You have at least a month to get this assignment done."

"Hai, Ichijōji-sensei," Takeru bowed.

"Hai, Kenny," Catherine winked and walked off with her heels tapping against the black floor.

"Your ride will come to you at 0800," Jim cleared his throat to remind Takeru before he left.

"Sure," he replied in a monotone.

**Later**

Hikari fell asleep on her Humans textbook. She had a unit test on it in the morning but she already studied hard as usual for it. She was on her soft bed and her head was on the harsh surface of the book. She was alone in the room. Her roommate, Yasumi, was out like always, going out to hang out with peers. She was twenty-two. She used to tease Hikari because of they were complete opposites.

There was a strange feeling in her sleep. She noticed a quick bad vibe. She immediately woke up. Her cell phone rang. It was an unknown number. She yawned and answered it.

Hikari: Hello?

Unknown Person: ...

Hikari: Hello? Is there anybody there?

Unknown Person: Meet me in fifteen minutes by the abandoned club right across the street to McDonald's. Your life depends on it. (Hangs up)

She looked at her phone, wondering that was all about. She thought at first that it was a prank call by some teenagers. The person's voice was deep so it must've been a man. Maybe it was one of her friends playing around. Maybe it was a desperate attempt for a boy to get at her. Maybe…

Her cell phone rang again. It was read unknown number again. She answered it and frowned.

Hikari: I'm not going.

Unknown: You must. Your life—

Hikari: My life sucks so far. Why should I care?

Unknown: You will not regret this. This is a life-and-death situation. If you don't come—

Hikari: I am going back to sleep.

Unknown: You're being stubborn.

Hikari: Prove to me that you are serious.

Unknown: …

Hikari: I knew it.

Unknown: I work undercover in an organization that has a leader who is plotting to kill you. My name will be revealed if you follow my instructions right now.

Hikari: Kill?

Unknown: Do you remember killing a certain fellow name Osamu?

She did remember a certain man that had tried to hurt her when she was barely eighteen. She was traumatized ever since he had tried to force himself on her.

Hikari: I had to kill him. It was self-defense…

Unknown: Well, now his younger brother wants revenge and wants your life to be taken away. He will give you no mercy. He has already sent his top assassins to come after you.

Hikari: Can't I call the police?

Unknown: They won't do much good and they would probably be killed.

Hikari: No, I can't leave.

Unknown: Should I come to you?

Hikari: I can't trust you, yet. I still don't know whether this is a trap.

Unknown: I am not asking you to trust me but I am offering you my help because of your life.

Hikari: …

Unknown: Tell me, Hikari.

Hikari: How do you know my name?

Unknown: That will also be explained. Tell me where you are.

Hikari: Okay, I live in an apartment near University of Maryland. I live in the right wing and my room is on the third floor, room 375.

Unknown: Thank you. I will be there.

Then he hung up. She put her phone back on the dresser as she lifted her head off her book. She yawned once again and got up. She nearly stumbled over but got herself on balance. She went in the bathroom to fix herself. She splashed water on her face and took her toothbrush to put toothpaste on and brush her teeth. Pretty soon, she put on her pajamas and put her worn clothes in the laundry hamper in be washed later on.

She heard a soft knocking on her door. She walked from her bedroom, through the dining room, and to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a man, dressed in black, with black sunglasses and he had on a black hat. Her heart pounded against her chest, hoping this wasn't a trap. She turned on the lights.

"Please Kami-sama," she whispered to herself.

She opened the door wide enough for the man to enter. She was still scared but she could defend herself. She closed the door and locked it. She turned and gasped when the man was close to her face. He gently covered her mouth with his gloved hand and put a finger to his lips, meaning to be quiet. Her heart pounded even louder. Why did she foolishly allow him to come in?

She tried to find a way for him to push him away but he seemed to have a tall, muscular structure. He removed his hand and removed his sunglasses and his hat. She saw a man with maroon, spiky hair. He had a tan complexion and his face had a slight scar on his left cheek.

"Who…are you," she gulped.

"My name is Daisuke Motimaya," he softly backed away. "Are you Hikari Yagami?"

"Hai," she softly replied.

"Hmm, _vous __ê__tes tres belle (_You are very beautiful_)_," he softly smirked.

She knew exactly what he said but she frowned. That's what boys would say to get to a girl.

"Anyway, I am here from an organization to protect you," he explained.

"You said you were merely…"

"I know," he said. "But you life is surely in danger. Your brother, Taichi Yagami, was found in an accident or so the news claim. Apparently, he was shot in a drive-by shooting and nobody was able to see the person who did that. I already know that it was planned because like I said before, it was planned."

"Onii-chan," she gasped.

"Your brother is alive but he is sadly paralyzed for life," he sighed.

"What," she gasped again. "Who did this? What about my mother?"

"…"

"What about her?"

"Calm down. She was taken by a woman named Sora. I know her and she is keeping her safe from harm."

Hikari didn't want to believe this. It must've been a nightmare. It has to be. Her brother…paralyzed?

"Hikari," he gently tilted her chin. "They are coming here this morning at exactly 12 noon. You cannot trust anyone, not even your close friends."

"But…my life…"

"You will have to be with me at all times," he instructed. "I understand that you have a job."

"A shitty job that is," she scoffed.

"Your education will still be resumed but you cannot trust anyone. Like I said, I will be with you at all times."

"You're not even a student here," she crossed her arms.

"I can find a way," he scoffed.

She was still scared. What if this was a huge lie and it was just a prank? She laughed to hide fear and shook her head.

"You're funny," she laughed. "Wow, my friends must've taught you well to fool me like this. I know I never had a man in my life but you don't have to lie to slither an intimacy relationship."

"I wasn't..."

"Thanks for coming," she continued laughing and opened the door. "You are still rejected either way."

He slammed the door and locked it, making her jump. He looked annoyed. It seemed that he was actually serious.

"Listen," he growled. "I don't give a damn if you don't like me because you're going to have to get used to me being around. Now, are you going to participate or will I have to force you to listen well?"

She felt intimidated by his anger and annoyance as she nodded. He exhaled and took out something. It was a ring. He slipped it on her left ring finger and held her hand. Pain suddenly struck her hand as the ring started to literally melt in her finger. It then vanished.

"This ring will track you down," he said. "If you try to run from me, I will find you. You are now mine. You cannot hide from me unless you want to cut off your finger."

"You bas…"

She heard another knocking on the door. It was Yasumi.

"So you don't live alone," he smirked.

"That's Yasumi," she whispered. "She must be drunk right now so you're safe. Explain more in the morning how you know my name."

He nodded and quietly backed away as she opened the door. She was right. Her roommate was drunk, hardcore.

"Oh Hikari," she sobbed and fell on the floor. "Thomas dumped me! He said I was too much of a party girl!"

"Wow," Hikari sweat dropped. "Was it that bad?"

"Yes," she groaned. "Ugh, I need to sleep."

"Sure, you do that."

Yasumi got up but instead of even struggling to walk, she landed on the floor and fell fast asleep. Daisuke carried her in his arms as Hikari locked the door and told him to put her on her bed. She was going to have to sleep on the couch, again so that she wouldn't hear the annoying hangover in the morning.

"Where do I sleep," he asked after he set Yasumi on a bed.

"Wait, you cannot stay here," she blushed.

"Why not," he frowned. "I am your…"

"Fine, you have to get up early like me because she usually wakes up around eleven for her afternoon job," she sighed. "Sleep on the other sofa. It's longer."

He nodded as she thought to herself. This was going to take some time.

* * *

**What do you think so far? I had to think this up until this came. Please read and review. **


	2. Starting Missions

Last night sure was strange. Hikari was hoping that she was dreaming. She had just woken up at the tempting aroma of breakfast. She smelled her favorite: omelete with coffee and a banana nut muffin. It was laid out in front of her on the coffee table. She covered her mouth and yawned. She raised her head only enough to turn it and see Daisuke sitting down where she was. So it wasn't a dream. He really was here.

"Good morning," he smirked and grabbed a fork to hand to her. "Would you like to try?"

"What time is it," she quickly sat up.

"It's only seven," he raised a brow. "You should probably brush your teeth though because of your morning breath."

She covered her mouth in anger and got out. He said that without shame. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Yasumi was in her deep sleep as usual. She went ahead and took out her Colgate 360 brush from the toothbrush dispenser to rinse and applied Crest Whitening toothpaste on the bristles. While she was brushing her teeth, she thought about Daisuke. He seemed like an odd fellow to not even try to flirt. She was still hurt by the news of her brother, Taichi.

Really, why was Daisuke sent to her when he seemed to be around her age? He seemed like someone who would eventually fall for her but ironically with his attitude, it didn't seem possible. She finished up and gargled on her Listerine Winterfresh Mouthwash for thirty seconds. Soon enough she came out. She glared at him when he handed her the fork. She snatched it and ate the food without caution.

"Hungry, aren't you," he chuckled.

"I haven't eaten much in a while," she shrugged and shoved the muffin in her mouth.

"Careful, you could choke," he warned. "Take some coffee."

She groaned and drank the coffee to swallow down her breakfast. All of it was devoured in one minute. Dang...

"You want me to prepare some more omeletes and coffee," he asked.

"Please," she nodded. "I haven't had food like that in ages."

He got up and walked over to the kitchen. She sighed and felt her hair. It needed to be washed. So she decided to get up also for another trip to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower so don't come in," she yelled and walked in.

That woke Yasumi up. She yawned, which alerted Daisuke. He quickly dropped everything he was doing and rushed into the bathroom Hikari was in. She was pantless when she saw him.

"WHAT ARE-"

He covered her mouth and put a finger to her lips, just like last night.

"Hikari, where's the Bloody Mary," she yelled.

Hikari passed Daisuke, ran the hot shower, and opened the bathroom door a bit. She blushed and giggled.

"It's at your side of the cabinets," she reminded. "You put it at the lower shelf."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll pass though so I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"By the way, you cook?"

"Oh, just a little egg thing."

Hikari went back in and glared at the tall Daisuke who just leaned on the wall for relief.

"Get out," she growled.

"Not until she really goes to sleep," he whispered.

"I'm not undressing until you leave," she blushed.

"Nice legs," he grinned. "They would be better if you ate a little more though."

As her response, there was loud slap echoed throughout the rushing of the water. Yasumi had already fallen fast asleep. Daisuke was kicked out by a red, raging Hikari. His cheek was red and it hurt whenever he touched it. Note to self, he thought. 'Never insult a woman's body.'

"You mother..."

"Hikari, I understand that you are mad, but..."

The door slammed in front of him and she was very furious.

**Lunch Time...**

Hikari was with her friends, Kyle and Stacy. They were her only friends who completely understood her. Though Kyle had a crush on her, he kept it on a low profile. Suddenly, there was a boy who called out for Hikari. They were walking but stopped when they heard the guy.

"Ooh Hikari," Stacy teased. "Who is that cute guy?"

"I don't know," she lied.

"He knows your name," Kyle raised a brow.

"Probably a stalker," she gulped.

"Yeah right," Stacy laughed.

Daisuke was that boy and he caught up with them. He stood tall and grabbed Hikari's wrist to take her away.

"I told you that I have to be with you at all times," he sighed.

"Wait, do you guys go out," Kyle growled.

"NO," they both replied.

"Then how come..."

Hikari was already taken away. He came to his car, which made her surprised.

"Wow, you have a car," she scoffed.

"Yes," he replied. "Now, we are going to take a long ride until your lunch time is over."

"What about food," she asked.

"We'll get that on the way," he said as she came in.

**Later...**

It was already time for her job and it had been a slow night so far. She was wearing her black, high heels and thick, black leggings. She had a black miniskirt and a cotton, white, and long-sleeved blouse. She had a large bow at the top of her shirt. Her make-up was well-done. She had her hair tied in long ponytail and done with long sides. She had on glasses for the special night. It was Anime Cosplay Night. It seemed that Daisuke mysteriously got hired and he joined in this event.

She was furious with the idea of him following her everywhere. Though it was a girl's fantasy for a boy to come after her, this was not the idea she was clutching. She had just given a customer his order when she spotted a tall, handsome man at the entrance with a lovely woman besides him. Both were blonde and fair-skinned. The host of the restaurant introduced them but they ignored him as they sat at a table. Did they even make a reservation?

"Waitress," the woman called out for her.

"Yes, can I take your order," she asked as she came to them.

The man looked at her hard, as if he were studying her face.

"Are you Hikari Yagami," he asked.

"No, I'm Daisy Tulip," she frowned and pointed at her name tag.

It was her name for the event as they looked at each other and then at her.

"Well, I love this stare fest and all," she nervously smiled, "but are you going to order or not?"

"Well, what would you like, Ginger," the man smiled at the woman.

"Well, Fred..."

Suddenly, Daisuke interrupted and he had a very good disguise. He dressed as a high school boy with a dark look. He had a black, smooth wig and a pale complexion. He had sharp green contacts. He looked very slender because he hid his muscles in the disguise.

"Don't worry, Daisy," he winked. "I got it from here."

She blushed a little and left him.

"Waitress," the same man who she gave the dish to hollered. "May I have my check now?"

She nodded. As Daisuke took the couple's order, he slipped out a listening device out from his pen. He pretended to pat the man's head like a kid and smirked. Then he left them. He put in his ear piece and decided to listen as he placed their order for the chefs to prepare.

"Do you think that Ken made a mistake," the woman asked.

"I don't believe so," the man cleared his throat. "Don't worry Catherine. You'll have your chance to have your fun."

"Takeru-kun," she giggled.

"I'm sure that Daisy woman is Hikari," he growled seriously.

"She did resemble her facial structure and nose," she agreed. "Do you think I should call for her again?"

Daisuke raised a brow to himself as he grabbed the ordered drinks for the couple. He faked a smile and came over to them. He 'accidentally' tripped and spilled the drinks on them. They were large glasses too. They were very cold drinks. Ginger aka Catherine stood in fury and walked out with Fred aka Takeru.

"Come again," he waved at them as they left.

"Gregory Farms," the manager screamed. "You just poured drinks on our customers!"

"I know," he bowed in respect. "Gomen nasai!"

"This is your last chance," she warned and walked to her office.

"Daisuke," Hikari growled and walked up to him. "Why the hell did you just do that?"

"You will thank me later," he grinned and tilted her chin. "Besides, there was no way I am going to allow them mess with a beautiful woman like-"

"Stop it," she blushed furiously and smacked his hand away from her chin.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Kami-sama, WHY?"

* * *

**Wha'cha think? Please review!**


	3. They Got You Dummy

Hikari returned to her apartment with Daisuke after that night of work. She sighed as he removed her coat.

"Thanks," she groaned. "I am so tired."

"The couple that I poured the drinks on..."

"What about them," she removed her shoes.

"They are the ones sent to kill you," he responded.

At first she gasped and stood frozen in her steps with her back facing him, then she tried to calm down.

"How do you know," she asked.

"I overheard their conversation and they will keep coming to your job," he explained. "The safest thing is for you to resign from your job."

"I can't do that," she shook her head. "I have school! I have to pay bills and I need to continue supporting my mother..."

"Who is in the protective custody of Sora."

"Still, I can't quit this," she started to panic.

"Look, it's best this way because the people who were sent will NOT show mercy once they have you," he warned.

"Can't you just protect me," she asked.

"Yes but I also need to try cutting off as many risks as I can," he nodded.

She gulped but he had a point. She would have to try and be without a job for a while.

"I will talk to them tomorrow evening," she aceded. "I guess I don't want to die even though my life is terrible right now."

"Good," he cleared his throat.

"Well, Yasumi must be out drinking again so you can sleep on my bed," she smirked. "I am going to be studying all night for the midterms in Introduction in Pyschology."

"I won't be sleeping for a while," he said. "Let me cook you up something to eat. You might need the energy."

"No, I'll just prepare tea," she declined his offer and walked over to the kitchen.

She turned on the lights in the kitchen when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and checked for Caller I.D. It was an unfamiliar number. She ignored it and took out a kettle and poured water in it. She turned on the stove as the phone rang again. Daisuke noticed this. Before she answered just to check, he had already snatched the phone from her hand. She gasped when he held both of her hands and slipped her phone in his pocket. She blushed but it faded when she saw the fiery strictness in him.

"No more calls for the night," he scolded.

"Hai," she replied, nervously shaking.

"Just because I am like this doesn't mean I hate you," he leaned in close.

Then he stepped back and walked away. She just shook her head and wondered what he meant by that. She bit her lower lip and placed the kettle over the flamed section on the stove. Daisuke went out of her apartment. She noticed that he left his laptop on and it was on her coffee table. She was curious to know what other information she could discover from it. She quickly ran there on her tippy-toes and sat on the sofa. She laughed to herself and touched the mouse ball to roll it.

"Let's see how you found out about me," she said to herself.

She scrolled around to look for anything until she clicked on a file that was sealed with a password. She groaned and tried to type random things for passwords.

"Think Hikari," a voice chuckled. "What would Daisuke put as his password?"

She flinched and stood up to turn. She saw Daisuke and he looked annoyed.

"You scared me," she nervously touched her hair. "I was looking for online help for my studies."

"Don't lie," he smirked. "If you want, I'll explain how I know your name, okay?"

"Sure," she nodded and sat back down.

**Meanwhile...**

Catherine had just finished combing her dry hair. She was still pissed about that incident that had happened in the restaurant. She wanted to do very terrible things to the guy aka Daisuke. Takeru discarded his spoiled shirt.

"Catherine, we are going back tomorrow," he cleared his throat.

"Why," she scoffed and walked towards him.

"We need to see if it was Hikari Yagami," he explained. "I believe that today was only an event and that she will be in her normal self tomorrow. Let's hit her campus first."

"Fine," she put her hands on her hips. "This assignment is too easy if you ask me."

"Why do you say that," he sighed and lied on his bed.

"She's just a normal girl," she sat on his bed. "I could just go and easily slice her throat open in the open."

"True," he raised a brow.

"I would enjoy that though," she laughed. "I wonder why she killed Master Ken's brother, Osamu."

"We don't ask," he frowned. "We just kill. Besides, you have been fucking on his lap to know that well."

"Well, he enjoys it," she smirked. "Don't you-"

"Go to sleep," he growled.

"It could make you smile for once," she whispered to herself and got off his bed to go to hers.

"I heard that," he said.

"Good, you understand then," she rolled her eyes and laid her head on her pillow. "Maybe you could use Hikari's dead body as your own toy in the end."

"Whatever," he growled.

**Back to...**

"So, you went to my old elementary school," Hikari asked. "I never saw you."

"I used to be the loser who stayed in timeout and detention," Daisuke kept going on. "I was a very bad kid. When I was in the sixth grade, I murdered this high-school boy for raping my older sister. I got expelled and that was when I came to home-school. Then I remembered you. You were the girl who always made honor rolls and was repeatedly student of the month. I just hid in the shadows, watching you throughout your five years in school. I continued looking into your files after I turned eighteen. My, you sure matured."

She could see the thrill in his eyes.

"I can easily snap your neck in the public and walk off without any witnesses," he smirked. "Fortunately for you, I am on the good side with Mimi, Sora, and others that I don't wish to name at this moment."

She gulped, feeling nervous to even come close to him. He walked up to her and grinned. She gasped when he gently held her hand up to his lips to softly kiss it. She blushed as he held her hand on his cheek. He even slithered his arm around her waist. She felt her heart pound.

"What happened to your mother and father," she asked, trying to get focused.

He sighed and slightly licked his lips.

"Takeru killed my parents," he sharply replied.

There was a huge silence among them. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how..."

"It was my eighteenth birthday," he scoffed. "He thought I killed his mother. So he killed mine in order to get revenge. You know what was worse?"

"What?"

"Unlike him, I saw my parents slaughtered," he frowned. "He didn't give them any mercy. I cannot get my mother's cries of mercy out of my mind."

_Flashback_

_It was a dark Friday night. Daisuke was just finished celebrating his birthday with his parents and...Takeru. He hated this event. Still, he loved his parents and he wanted them to be happy. Takeru, on the other hand, was quiet the whole time. Jun was not present for she was in India for a project._

_"Daisuke, did you enjoy your birthday," Mrs. Motimaya smiled._

_Daisuke hesitated to speak but then he forced a smile and nodded. The woman beamed and hugged him tight. Takeru, who had been angry since the party started, couldn't take it anymore._

_"I will be right back," Daisuke chuckled. "Takeru, do you mind helping me to clean up after I come back?"_

_Takeru only scoffed and turned away to the kitchen. Daisuke raised a brow as his father followed him. Takeru looked at the large knife that was used for cake-cutting and grinned. Mr. Motimaya tapped his shoulder. _

_He picked up the knife and without a blink, plunged the knife in his chest. Blood sprinkled on his hand as the knife dug deeper. Then he slid it out. The man fell on his knees and coughed for air. Takeru simply walked away from him and out of the kitchen as Daisuke came back downstairs. He noticed that Takeru looked different... He also saw the bloody knife in his hand. He saw that he was walking towards his mother. That was when it started._

_End of Flashback_

Hikari felt pity for Daisuke, having to go through something like that. She traced her free fingers down his muscled abs and lifted his shirt. She knew there had to be a scar somewhere. She spotted a large kind on his thoracic cavity. She lowered her big eyes and put his shirt down.

"Daisuke, I am so sorry for ever being a bitch," she apologized. "I never knew that you..."

"Don't apologize," he tilted her head. "I am only here to protect your life whether you like it or not."

She smiled a little as he let go of her hand. Her heart pounded even harder against her chest. Though he was the bad-boy type, he still had a sensitive side.

"Though it is going to be annoying that you will be following me, I am glad that you are helping me," she giggled. "I won't fall for you, though."

"Hn, you're going to eat those words after this mission," he winked before there was a loud knocking on the door.

It was Yasumi, again. She was drunk as usual. They started their routine.

**Morning...**

Hikari woke up to the scent of pomegranate tea and a blueberry muffin. She yawned and saw Daisuke sitting next to her. After their moment last night, he was bound to have to act differently.

"Morning, Daisuke," she smiled and sat up.

"You are going to need to brush your teeth if you want to talk without me fainting," he drank some coffee.

She gasped and covered her mouth. It was like the night was just a dream. Was it? She pushed him on the sofa, but he was stronger. He grabbed her wrists and turned over.

"What is wrong with you," he asked.

"I just want to see the scar on your..."

He heard Yasumi yawn. Hikari kept talking so he had no choice but to cover her mouth with his hand. He harshly told her to shut up. She nodded and tried to squirm out.

"Daisuke," she growled when he carried her in his arms and rushed to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind him just in time when Yasumi walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She simply went there to pour some water in her favorite mug to drink. She definitely needed to stop drinking.

"Hikari, are you awake," she yelled but rubbed her temples, still feeling a huge headache.

Hikari got out of the bathroom and nodded.

"I need the Bloody Mary, now!"

"I think you should sleep."

"I guess," she sighed. "I am so sorry about this."

"It's okay," Hikari responded.

She went back in the bedroom as Hikari looked back at Daisuke, who was sitting on the floor. She blushed as he got back up.

"Are you going to stay here," she gasped.

"This isn't your sexual fantasy," he smirked. "Now, get ready for your class and just pretend that I'm not here."

"But, she..."

He held up his hand, which was a signal for silence. Hikari heard Yasumi, going back in the kitchen. She silently groaned as Daisuke softly chuckled.

"Mm, turn around," she requested. "I don't need you seeing my nude..."

"I have already seen it."

She had a "What did you just say?" look.

"Before meeting you, I already saw your anatomy," he smirked. "Honestly, you're not hiding anything."

"That's pornography," she softly growled.

"There is no sex," he chuckled. "Your stubborn roommate is still awake and you want to get on time for your class, right?"

She frowned and finally gave in. He turned around as she removed her clothes. She was hesitating though because she felt that he was enjoying this. He really wasn't.

**Later**

It was Hikari's lunch time and she was trying to sneak away to the diner with Kyle.

"What's the rush," he asked as she was running with him.

"Just want to beat the line," she winked. "Come on slowpoke."

When they got there, she didn't see Daisuke. She sighed of relief as Kyle came inside before her. She was hoping that Daisuke was not going to be in the diner for the rest of her lunch break. Her hope was broken when she pulled out of the diner without Kyle's notice.

"Running away, now," a man chuckled.

She turned, seeing a tall, young man about her age towering over her. He had a dark blue hair color that dulled due to the harsh zephyrs that came.

"J-Jyou," she gasped.

She remembered Jyou. He was a good friend of Taichi but ever since he lost his brother to another life, he had been helping out Hikari as if she were his own sister. But there was something different about him.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"Daisuke sent me to just check up on you," he smiled. "I go to this college too."

"Oh you do," she was surprised. "Daisuke…sent you?"

"Of course," he smiled bigger.

"Oh good," she sighed of relief. "I was just about to eat lunch."

She failed to take note to Daisuke's warning, "Don't trust anyone."

"How about I take you to McDonald's," he suggested.

"Sure," she nodded. "Where's Daisuke?"

"He'll be joining us," he replied. "Let's go."

Takeru and Catherine, who were in disguise, had walked out of the diner. They merged into the crowd of students who were going to the parking lot for their cars. Hikari didn't see Daisuke anywhere and started to worry.

"I don't see him," she said.

"Funny, he said he would be here," he smirked.

"Maybe I should go find him," she suggested.

"That won't be necessary," Takeru blew soft air in her ear.

She froze in her steps as she softly gulped.

"J-Jyou, why," she softly asked.

"Because I was won over by the rewards of evil," Joe evilly chuckled.

"Now come with us like a good girl," Takeru whispered. "It will make our work less messy."

As students were evacuating the parking space, a needle had stabbed Jyou's neck from the side. Joe groaned in pain as Takeru turned with a sword out, stabbing Daisuke in the abs. Students started screaming and rushing out of the parking lot. Daisuke coughed out blood and spit but managed to land a blow on Takeru's face. Hikari escaped Joe's arms as Daisuke told her to run. She did so and ran off to find any escape.

She was running towards the diner. Bad idea! Kyle was still there, at the door with a familiar blonde woman.

"Kyle, you have to help me," she panted. "There is…"

They turned around, where Kyle had his eyeballs taken away. A lot of people were running away as the blonde woman took out a dagger to aim at Hikari. Security was coming at them as Hikari quickly dodged that attack by a swift hand clap. The 0dagger slit her palms though and made minor cuts. The woman dug deeper as Hikari screamed in pain. The woman kicked her in the stomach, getting Hikari off balance. She was just about to stab the dagger in her bosom when someone held her hand.

"Stop it Catherine," Takeru growled. "Ken wants us to bring her alive!"

"Alive," she growled. "I should've known."

"Let's go now, authorities are coming soon," he grabbed Hikari and activated a smoke bomb.

Daisuke was too late. He struggled with blood and bruises. He had already savagely killed Jyou. He had to escape. He drew out a smoke bomb and escaped.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are you taking me," Hikari screamed. "Please let me go!"

Hikari was on the shoulder of Takeru. She was scared of heights, especially when she used to be on top of her father's age at such a young tender age. She was intimidated by Catherine's deadly, awful glare. She must've done more than screw on Ken's lap.

So, they were coming out of the motel, coming to meet the helicopter with Koushiro in it. Hikari gasped, recognizing his face.

"What are you going to do to me," she asked, shaking in fear.

"_We_ are not going to do anything to you," Takeru harshly replied. "It's our master. He wants you."

She gulped and regretted to rebel against Daisuke's rules and warnings. If only she had not ran away from him, she would've still been safe in his arms.

_Flashback_

"_I am only going to the bathroom," Hikari winked. "Unless, you want to follow me in and get creamed at."_

"_You have three minutes," Daisuke frowned, "starting now."_

_She nodded and rushed in the ladies' room. She looked at the small window, which was her only chance of escaping him since he was already planning on scaring off her friends that were coming near her. She opened the window, not noticing the few ladies that giggled at her action. She jumped out, from the second floor and tumbled on the ground. She stood and ran off._

"_Wow, that girl was crazy was jumping off," a girl laughed with her friend as she came out._

_Daisuke heard this and waited a few more minutes. Soon enough another girl came out and now the janitor came in to clean the bathroom. He frowned big and ran off to find her._

_End of Flashback_

She hoped that he would come back to fetch her but that hope seemed slim. She softly cried to herself, blaming herself for her foolish choices.

"Please, can't you just let me go," she asked.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Catherine frowned.

She stared at Takeru's neutral expression and saw no emotion in his eyes.

"T-Takeru," she gulped.

No response...

"Please, let me go Takeru. I know you were usually not like this."

Again, no response...

"Koushiro-chan, don't you remember me," she asked, looking at the red-haired young man.

"One more word and you will have your neck slit," Catherine warned. "Perhaps your little boyfriend didn't warn you about talking once captured. You are our hostage until Ken retrieves you from us, doing whatever he pleases. So be quiet unless you want to end up like your pathetic brother."

Hikari gasped and clenched her fists.

"What did you do to him," she asked.

"The poor fool," Catherine just laughed.

Hikari growled and threw herself at Catherine, punching her with the strength she had. Nevertheless, she only gave her a black eye but Takeru pulled her away and put a handkerchief applied with a knockout drug near her nose. She passed out by the smell and fainted in his arms. Catherine growled in anger and pulled out a knife. Takeru only shook his head as Koushiro snickered.

"What's so funny," she snapped.

"How can you let such a weak person get to you," he laughed. "Oh my, you're not so pretty with that eye."

"That bitch will get it," she spat. "Perhaps then Takeru will find life a lot better after he uses her dead body as a sex toy."

"Well right now, let's just report back to Ken," Koushiro shrugged, staring at Hikari.

Like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Daisuke knew they didn't go too far. He was in his car, which was behaving weird. He drove fast and checked his tracker for Hikari. He was getting close. He smirked as he continued driving through the woods. _This girl is so rebellious_; he groaned and pulled out his gun from the storage.

The sound of the helicopter flying was clear to him…He got them. His car started to swerve in a different direction. He jumped out of it when it exploded. Any longer and it would've been him. He heard the helicopter going away in a distance as he looked at the tracker. He started to run.

Takeru glanced at Hikari, who was next to him with her head on his shoulder. He lied about Ken saying that they should bring her alive. Why though? Didn't he usually show emotionless and merciless expressions? He just didn't want Catherine to touch her.

"I can't wait till I see Ken's hungry hands rip away her flesh," Catherine laughed. "It'll be such a delight, don't you agree Takeru-kun?"

"I really don't care," he glared. "You should know that I do not delight in watching Ken do anything."

"Geez, get laid," she sighed.

Koushiro smirked and ran his fingers through his dark, auburn red hair. He knew Hikari. They were once close friends…

_Flashback_

_It was Hikari's junior year and she had just transferred in Keyboard class. Koushiro, the school's most popular senior nerd, was there also._

"_Excuse me," Hikari tapped his shoulder. "Do you know how I can apply a petition to a website?"_

"_What exactly are you doing Hikari," he asked._

"_I'm making a website for the lost cats in Chicago," she sighed. "I'm urging the government to save the cats."_

"_You're sure interested in America and animals."_

"_Hey, I am going to study abroad to become a vet," she winked. "So how do you do it? Show me, buddy."_

"_I don't know because we might get caught," he shook his head._

"_For me," she kissed his cheek. "We've been friends for seven years now."_

"_I guess," he sighed, blushing a bit. "Move over. I'll show you."_

"_Yay," she softly cheered and moved her chair for him to help her. "You're the best friend ever."_

_He smirked and quickly finished up the wish. The teacher didn't seem to care much because they were far off in the back row. Hikari had straight As in all her classes and never slacked off. She didn't have time for boys but she always flirted with Koushiro. _

"_Done," he sighed. "Now, is there anything else?"_

"_No, but thank you so much," she giggled. "I so owe you back."_

"_Really? They're just cats…"_

"_Just cats? Oh my, these are poor innocent souls waiting for someone to put them in homes. What you did was amazing and I will do anything to repay you back."_

"_Anything," he raised a brow._

"_Anything," she winked._

"_Hmm, I will hold you to that," he chuckled._

_End of Flashback_

Night…

Hikari was placed in a room in the private jet that Takeru and Catherine had escaped in. Koushiro had stayed behind in America but they never knew that Daisuke had also traveled aboard the jet. Yes, he had a plan to get Hikari back. He just hoped that she would be safe in the end.

"Catherine, you should rest," Takeru suggested, glancing at the blonde-haired woman who was watching Hikari. "She isn't going anywhere."

"What if she wakes up," she asked.

"I don't think she'll get past me," he smirked. "Go rest."

"Wow, you're being nicer," she smiled a little. "The thought of her body got you e…"

"Don't push it," he frowned.

"Fine," she put her hands up and gave in. "I'm gone. Just call me if you need something or just come up to me…"

She purred and touched his lips softly.

"Anything," she whispered and then walked away.

He shuddered at the thought of her trying to attempt a move on him. Her seductions had never worked on him, never. There was even a time she went too far. Too far as in poisoning him…He never forgave her for that.

"Daisuke," Hikari softly moaned.

She was waking up. Takeru sat down and looked at her large brown eyes, awakening from a knock-out. _W-where am I, _she groaned. She noticed Takeru's ice cold eyes staring at her. She immediately shivered in discomfort.

"Please, where are you taking me," she weakly pleaded.

He didn't answer but simply just stared.

"Are you Takeru," she asked.

He started to move which made her gasp in fear. Meanwhile, Catherine was nodding off to sleep. Daisuke had entered but he was the ceiling. He saw Catherine and grinned evilly. It was her vulnerable point. Before she opened her eyes, he dropped behind her and pulled out a knife. She felt as if someone was behind her. She elbowed Daisuke in his abs but that didn't do any effect. She flipped away and was face to face with Daisuke. He kicked her to a wall before she even landed.

"Please, don't take my life," Hikari begged as Takeru enclosed her throat with his hand. "I am begging you."

"Hush," he whispered. "It's less painful this way."

"You said you're not allowed to kill me," she gasped.

"I lied," he took out his knife. "I just didn't want Catherine to touch you."

He climbed on the bed and gently slit her sweater open, revealing a black shirt. She still couldn't breathe. She felt herself fading away. She grabbed his knife hand before he tried to aim at her neck. She almost had the same experience with Osamu, Ken's brother. She spit on his face, getting him a little distracted. He blinked as she kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed her leg and tore off her pants. Her skin was exposed. He stabbed her right thigh…She felt the sharp pain. Blood drew from the knife. She cried in pain, as he stabbed her again.

Daisuke heard her cry of pain. He frowned and grabbed Catherine's arms, pulling them behind her. He kicked her back, dislocating her shoulders. She screamed in pain as he slit her wrists across. Her blood spurted as she got on the floor. He rushed to get to Hikari. Before he got to the entrance, a bloody knife was thrown at him. He dodged it.

"Get off her," Daisuke growled, pulling out his gun.

Takeru evilly grinned, licking off the blood off his hand. Hikari was unconscious on the bed, but her thigh was badly bleeding.

"Did I hurt your girlfriend," Takeru chuckled. "I think she was quite enjoyable. Oh and another thing, don't ever turn your back when you put down your enemy."

Before Daisuke even responded, he felt a big blow on his head. He passed out on the floor as Catherine sucked away the blood on her wrists.

"You're supposed to slice across the forearms," she laughed. "My shoulders are now better. Aw, you lied to me Takeru-kun?"

"Shut up and tie him up," he frowned at her. "We're going to take both of them to Ken."

* * *

Heehee please review!


End file.
